goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Lewis
Jerry Lewis was an American actor and comedian. Biography Born Jerome or Joseph Levitch in Newark, New Jersey, he rose to fame after forming a comedy partnership with Dean Martin in 1946. The two would appear onstage, in films including That's My Boy and Hollywood or Bust as well as hosting The Martin and Lewis Show before splitting up in 1956. Lewis was equally successful as a solo performer, making appearances in a number of comedy films as well as giving a much acclaimed performance as Jerry Langford in The King of Comedy. He also starred as John Frink Sr. in The Simpsons and directed a musical version of his smash hit The Nutty Professor. Lewis passed away in 2017. Singing Lewis sang in a great number of his films, often duetting with Dean Martin in such films as My Friend Irma, Jumping Jacks and The Caddy as well as by himself in Money from Home, Cinderfella and The Nutty Professor. Lewis also released the solo albums Just Sings and More and appeared in revivals of Hellzapoppin' and Damn Yankees (as Mr. Applegate). Film My Friend Irma (1949) *Just For Fun (duet) At War With the Army (1950) *Tonda Wanda Hoy (solo) *Beans Jumping Jacks (1952) *Keep a Little Dream Handy (duet) Scared Stiff (1953) *Bongo Bingo (contains solo lines) *Enchiladas (contains solo lines) The Caddy (1953) *The Gay Continental (solo) *(It Takes A Lot Of Little Likes To Make) One Big Love (duet) *That's Amoré (That's Love)(contains solo lines) *What Wouldcha Do Without Me? (duet) Money from Home (1953) *Be Careful Song (solo) Living It Up (1954) *Ev'ry Street's a Boulevard in New York (solo) 3 Ring Circus (1954) *Time to Shave (solo) You're Never Too Young (1955) *Relax-Ay-Voo Artists and Models (1955) *When You Pretend (duet) *Artists and Models (reprise)(duet) Pardners (1956) *Buckskin Beauty (solo) *Pardners (duet) The Delicate Delinquent (1957) *By Myself (solo) Rock-a-Bye Baby (1958) *Dormi-Dormi-Dormi (Sleep-Sleep-Sleep)(duet) *The Land of La-La-La (solo) *Love Is a Lonely Thing (solo) *Rock-a-Bye Baby (solo) Raymie (1960) *Raymie (solo) Cinderfella (1960) *Let Me Be a People (Plain Old Me)(duet) *The Other Fella (A Soliloquy)(solo) *The Princess Waltz (Once Upon a Time)(soli) *Somebody (solo) The Nutty Professor (1963) *That Old Black Magic (solo) *We've Got a World That Swings (solo) *I'm in the Mood for Love (solo) The Patsy (1964) *I Lost My Heart at a Drive-In Movie (solo) Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) *North Dakota, South Dakota (solo) Michel Legrand and Friends (2010) *Rhapsody in Blue (solo) Television The Jerry Lewis Show (1963) *When the Red, Red, Robin Comes Bob, Bob, Bobbin' Along (solo) *Birth of the Blues (solo) *Nessun Dorma (solo) Stage Hellzapoppin' (1976) Damn Yankees (1994) *Those Were the Good Old Days (solo) Albums Just Sings (1956) *Come Rain Or Come Shine (solo) *Shine On Your Shoes (solo) *How Long Has This Been Going On (solo) *I've Got The World On A String (solo) *Rock-A-Bye Your Baby With A Dixie Melody (solo) *Bye Bye Baby (solo) *I'm Sitting On Top Of The World (solo) *Get Happy (solo) *By My Self (solo) *Back In Your Own Back Yard (solo) *Sometime's I'm Happy (solo) *Birth Of The Blues (solo) More (1957) *Easy To Love (solo) *You're Driving Me Crazy (What Did I Do)(solo) *I Dream Of You (More Than You Dream I Do)(solo) *Every Thing I Have Is Yours (solo) *Isn't It A Pity? (solo) *You Do Something To Me (solo) *Somebody Loves Me (solo) *I'm Glad There Is You (solo) *There's A Rainbow 'Round My Shoulders (solo) *I'm Nobody's Baby (solo) *Too Late Now (solo) *I've Heard That Song Before (solo) Gallery lewisseymour.jpg|'Seymour' in My Friend Irma. lewismartinarmy.jpg|'Pfc Alvin Korwin' and Sgt. Vic Puccinelli in At War With the Army. lewishap.jpg|'Hap Smith' in Jumping Jacks. lewismertz.jpg|'Myron Mertz' in Scared Stiff. martinlewiscaddy.jpg|'Joe Anthony' and Harvey Miller Jr. in The Caddy. lewisyokul.jpg|'Virgil Yokul' in Money from Home. lewishomer.jpg|'Homer Flagg' in Living It Up. lewishotchkiss.jpg|'Jerome F. Hotchkiss' in 3 Ring Circus. lewismartinyoung.jpg|'Bob Miles' and Wilbur Hoolick in You're Never Too Young. lewismodels.jpg|'Eugene Fullstack' in Artists and Models. lewismartinpardners.jpg|'Slim Moseley Jr.' and Wade Kingsley Jr. in Pardners. justsings.jpg|'Just Sings.' lewissidney.jpg|'Sidney L. Pythias' in The Delicate Delinquent. lewismore.jpg|'More.' lewispoole.jpg|'Clayton Poole' in Rock-a-Bye Baby. lewiscinderfella.jpg|'Cinderfella' in Cinderfella. lewislove.jpg|'Buddy Love' in The Nutty Professor. lewisstanley.jpg|'Stanley Belt' in The Patsy. lewisapplegate.jpg|'Mr. Applegate' in Damn Yankees. Lewis, Jerry Lewis, Jerry Lewis, Jerry